Benutzer Diskussion:Aschenstreif
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:DS cover.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Fireheart002 (Diskussion) 16:03, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Hünülü! Ein FanArt von Eulenstern :3 thumb Lg Blood :3 Re Ohhhjaaa, fänd ich SUPER :D Yay ... Ich hab zwar bald nicht unbedingt viel Zeit weil in einer Woche die Schule wieder anfängt D': aber Lust hab ich auf jeden Fall! Hast du schon eine grobe Idee, worum es gehen könnte? Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Ah was :D Vllt könnten wir mal was machen wo der SternenClan nicht drin vorkommt. Der kommt ja iwie in jeder Story drin vor O_O ^^ xD ← Wtf Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!]] Ohh, ich hab ne Idee! xD (Ich glaub sie ist eh schlecht) Also dass es keine Kräfte und sprechenden Tiere unso gibt find ich gut xD Na gut, is ja Fantasy, aber für mich ist Warrior Cats nicht unbedingt, dass Katzen plötzlich mit ''Dachsen reden können. Ich fands eher immer gut dass die Tiere NICHT untereinander reden können. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: ich bin deiner Meinung. Was meine Idee war: Ein Einzelläufer wird in einen Clan aufgenommen der nicht an den SternenClan glaubt (find ich schonmal gut :) ). Er/Sie allerdings kommt aus einem der anderen Clans und glaubt an den SternenClan. Da er merkt, dass der Clan/die Clans nicht an den SternenClan glaubt/glauben, versucht er das für seine Zwecke auszunutzen (unter dem Deckmantel von "Ich will euch nur helfen") Was hältst du davon??? Al, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Danke Aschenstreif für deine freundliche Antwort ;) Kann ich auch etwas für dich tun ? Oh tut mir leid , ich vergaß die vier Tilden ! Ich hoffe das ist nicht schlimm ^^ Kann ich denn etwas für dich tun ? LG Bronce ~ ~ ~ ~ danke Wow Aschenstreif die bilder von Wolkenjäger sind einfach toll danke. (Mohnfrost 12:02, 3. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) Hall0^^ Ich bin's Blaufrost!!!!!!!!!! Deine Bilder sind perfekt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Danke! Danke! Danke! Und,....danke! Ich wolllte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest, noch ein paar Bilder zu zeichnen? Falls ja, hier die Beschreibungen, Vorlagen wie immer egal^^ 1. Sandnebels beide Jungen kuscheln sich an sie, dass eine Junge, ist cremefarben wie Sandnebel, das andere hat weiße Beine, weiße Brust, weißen Bauch, weiße Schnauze, vorne ist ihr Hals weiß. Der Rest ist Silber, und auf dem silbernen Fell sind braune Tupfen, die fats wie Streifen aussehen..ihre Schwanzspitze ist braun. 2. Feuersturm bei Sandnebels blutverschmierter Leiche 3. Feuersturm und Sandnebel zusammen, egal welche Posen^^ Es würde mich freuen, wenn du ein oder mehrere Bilder zeichnen könntest, musst du natürlich aber nicht^^ Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 08:07, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Heyy Dankeschön Aschenstreif!!!! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 13:16, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Sag mal... ...ist Nyx deine Schwester? Sie hat in nem anderen Wiki so was angedeutet.... will nicht wie ein Freak wirken! xD LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l'o''''u'd'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:14, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) DANKE!!!!!! Die Bilder sin perrrrrrrfekt!!! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Blaufrost]] Listen to your Heart 15:12, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hi , Ich habe gesehen wie wunderschön du malen kannst und wollte fragen ob du mir vielleicht ein Cover malen könntest ^^ Würde mich echt freuen . Würde auch sehr gerne mit dir befreundet sein :) Liebe Grüße --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:59, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) PS: Mit welchem Programm malst du ? ICH FINDE DEINE BILDER SUPER! Das musste ich jetzt echt mal sagen. Wenn du Lust hast, noch ein paar Bilder von Feuersturm und Sandnebel zu malen, nur zu, sie sind wirlklich toll. Außerdem habe ich bald genug Bilder um die Powerpoint zu vollenden! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 17:08, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Cool ^^ Ich hätte gerne ein Cover für die Staffel Fairy Tales of Weath Clan . Da soll vielleicht eine traurige oder wütende Katze drauf sein und ein Nachthimmel . Oder ein Sonnenuntergang ;) Ist eigentlich egal weil die Staffel von mehreren Kurzgeschichten handelt die nicht zusammengehören ;) Wenn du Zeit hast würde ich mich auch total freuen wenn du mir für die einzelnen Kurzgeschichten Cover malen könntest , aber ein Cover für die Staffel wäre erst mal wichtiger ;) Ich bin total froh das du das machst ^^ Daaaaaaaaaaanke :) Liebe Grüße --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 17:11, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallllllllllllllllo Also hier ist nochmal Blaufrost!! Ich wollte dir sagen dass ich für mein Video nur noch ein Bild brauche, und zwar, wie sich Feuersturm nach Sandnebels Tod von einer Klippe stürzt^^....ich würde morgen die PP reinstellen...wenn du Lust hast kannst du das Bild malen.. Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 18:29, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) DANKE FÜR DAS WIE IMMER PERFEKTE BILD !!! (: Es kann aber dauern bis ich die PP reinstellen kann da ich herausfinden muss, wie das geht!! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 19:44, 27. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Heyy^^ Hallo Ashy! Ich wollte dich fragen wie du dieses kleine süße Bild von der kleinen grauen Katze neben deiner Siggi machst...ich hätte sowas auch voll gerne. Kannst du sowas machen? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 13:40, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hey :) (Hummelsturms Dummheit) Also, ich wollte fragen ob du vielleicht bei dem Short Adventure Hummelsturms Dummheit mitschreiben möchtest? Und falls nicht, könntest du vielleicht trotzdem ein Cover dafür gestalten? Ich schaff das nämlich nicht so gut wie du...ich hab's schon ein paar mal versucht (Also für ein anderes Buch), aber ich habe irgendwie keine Ahnung mehr gehabt wie ich die verschiedenen Sachen gemacht habe. LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 13:05, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay, Freut mich! Was das Cover betrifft, kannst du dir gerne was ausdenken, ich habe nämlich selbst keine genauen Vorstellungen. Aber ich habe den Charakter Hummelsturm erfunden. Da weißt du dann wenigstens wie sie aussieht. (Ich habe leider noch keine Ahnung wie sie dumm wird). GLG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 13:05, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Es ist PERFEKT!!!! Das hast du in der Zeit geschaft? Ich brauche 10 Stunden (Ehrlich!) Ich setz es mal kurz rein (falls es nicht schon drinnen ist.) Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 14:08, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich finde es nicht. Wie hast du es genannt? (Ich würde es gern selbst reinsetzen, weil ich noch nie ein Bild reingesetzt habe und es wegen der Auszeichnungen ja mal machen soll) =^.^= Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 14:08, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich nochmal ^.^, also wegen der Geschichte (ich habe ja richtig verstanden dass du mitschreiben willst?), Wie wollen wir das machen mit der Aufteilung? Einfach jeder Abwechselnd ein Kapitel? Oder wollen wir ihr noch eine/n Schwester/Bruder geben, der aus der anderen Sicht immer berichtet wie dumm Hummelsturm ist? Bsp. Kapitel 1: Hummelsturm, Kapitel 2: Schwester? Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 14:15, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Der, der das zweite Kapitel schreibt. Ich würde aber Vorschlagen, dass das erste Kapitel das von Himbeersturm sein soll. Aber wer schreibt von Himbeersturm und wer vom Bruder/der Schwester? Ich würde ehrlich gesagt lieber über die Geschwister schreiben. Und du? Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 14:47, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Macht es dir was aus Hummelsturm zu nehmen? Ich mag dich nicht zu was zwingen. Ich sag jetzt einfach mal dass ich sie übernehme. Wenn wir merken dass ich es nicht kann, können wir ja immernoch wechseln. Okay? Dann schreibst du den Prolog, oder? Achso und, das Bild wird mir unter: hummelsturms dummheit.png nicht angezeigt..? Füg du es einfach ein, ich glaub ich bin wirklich zu doof (Klarer Fall von Waschbärpfotes Dummheit :) Ich probier das mit den Umfragen aber nochmal) Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 19:55, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay, dank dir kann ich jetzt Umfragen machen! Yay! Zum Prolog, falls du noch keine Ideen hast: (Ich weiß, die sind dumm, aber ich meine es geht in dem Buch ja auch um die Dummheit einer Katze also von daher...) Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 19:55, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay ähem...wer nimmt denn jz Hummelsturm? Ich kann sie wirklich nehmen, ich hab nochmal darüber nachgedacht und finde es echt nicht mehr schlimm. Den Prolog schreibt der, der die Kapitel von Hummelsturms Bruder/Schwester schreibt. GGGGGLG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 21:00, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Kapitel 1: Wie sie vorher war. Vielleicht sogar besserwisserisch und die klügste aus dem Wurf? Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 13:46, 8. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hi! :) Was machst du grade? Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 13:46, 8. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt einen Prolog geschrieben, aber du must selbst sagen ob er dir gefällt. Du kannst daran alles Ändern was du willst (sogar ALLES rausnehmen und neu schreiben). Liebe Grüße, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 15:47, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Die Kapitel Idee find ich gut. Ich glaub schon dass sie im SeerosenClan ist. Du kannst aber die Clan-Namen auch noch einmal ändern wenn du willst. LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 22:11, 13. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Kleine Frage Außerdem hab ich noch eine Frage wegen meiner Geschichte Vermächtnis der Dunkelheit (Momentan lohnt es sich nicht das zu lesen, war meine erste Geschichte im Wiki und ist deshalb...nun ja, ähem *räusper*, verbesserungswürdig (Ich kann das wirklich besser)), aber jedenfalls wollte ich dich fragen ob du Broncekralles Cover in die Infobox einfügen kannst? Es heißt Entwurf für Waschbärpfote.jpg glaub ich, aber wenn du für Waschbärpfote eingibst, findest du es auch. LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 21:00, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Danke!Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 21:16, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Danke für die animation!! lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart Datei:Für Frosty.gif 19:04, 11. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Cover Hi hier ist Raccoon und nicht Bronce, aber ich antworte dir jetzt trotzdem mal: Es ist echt toll geworden :D Ich fand Bronces zwar auch mega schön, vorallem auch weil es selbstgemalt ist, aber das hier ist sogar noch besser :) Es sieht aus, wie von den echten Warrior Cats Büchern :) LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 13:06, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Das Cover ist super toll ^^ Könntest du es vielleicht auf der Verloren Seote und auf der Seite Pfade in die Vergangenheit einsetzen ? Das wäre echt super nett , ich und Waschbär können das nämlich nicht , ich nicht bei fremden Bildern und Racoon generell XD Auf jeden Fall super ,egal mäßig vielen Dank , das Cover ist spitze ! LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 13:08, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Cover einfügen ^^ Hey! Wie du weißt, bin ich immernoch zu dumm ein Bild in die Infobox einzufügen, also wäre ich dir echt dankbar wenn du es tust. xD Liebe Grüße, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 18:58, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Wie du vermutlich weißt, ist der Prolog schon da! :) Achso ähm, wenn du grad dabei ist, kannst du auch noch die Sachen in der Infobox verlinken? Bronces und mein Profil, dein Profil, Silberpfote: Silberpfote ( Verloren ), Blacky: BLACKY Du musst dich nicht beeilen, nur halt irgenwann mal, wenn du grad Zeit hast, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 19:02, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Dankeschön! Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 14:53, 13. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Was ist denn jetzt mit unserer dummen Hummelsturm? -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Hey Aschenstreif! :I Ich habe jetzt achtunzwanzig Tage nichts von dir gehört. Bist du überhaupt noch hier tätig? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir zurückschreibst. Außerdem, wenn dir Hummelsturms Dummheit zu viel wird, kann ich das auch allein zuende bringen, oder mit Bronce zusammen, nur wundere ich mich einfach, warum du mir nicht antwortest. Bitte schreib mir, wenn du noch hier arbeitest. -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] Oh gott, bin ich erleichtert :D Meine Güte, ich habe mir immer wieder Gedanken gemacht. Klar, kein Problem, einfach schön dass du wieder da bist. Okay, dann lass dir ruhig Zeit mit dem Kapitel! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''Ra''c'c''''o'o'n'' ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!]] So... So hier die cats,die du machen sollst: Flusslicht-rauchgraue Kätzin mit blauen Augen. (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt (RC) (by Mohnfrost)) Holunderschnee-weiße Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Libellenblüte-schwarze Kätzin mit violetten Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Lichtfeder-gelbe Kätzin mit blauen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Mondsicherl-weiße Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Nachtblatt-schwarze Kätzin mit blattgrünen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Nachtblüte-schwarze Kätzin mit gelben Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Nachtschweif-schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Rosenschweif-cremefarbene(hell rose) Kätzin mit gelben Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Worgenfell-schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Eiswolke-weiße Kätzin mit blauen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Lichtmond-weiße Kätzin mit blauen Augen (Vorlage: Die von Blaubeerblatt) Puhhh es sind viele! Aber ich hoffe du schaffst es! :) Und alle sind auch Kätzinnen. :) [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 13:34, 3. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Ähm. Also immer wenn du einen Chara erstellst,dann soll dort immer: (by Ash und Poppy) stehen und als erstens immer Ash und dann Poppy und das: by soll immer klein geschrieben sein und wenn wir einen unserer Caraktere erstellen dann fügen wir auch deine Clankategorien,weil wir benutzen ja deine Clans bei den Geschichten deswegen,ich hoffe du bist damit einvertanden :) Lg deine [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 15:35, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Okey Okey ist schon okey,dann benutzen wir sie halt nicht., :) Lg [[User:Mohnfrost|''Mo''h'n''''f'r'o''''s't ]] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 15:58, 4. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hy^^ Hy^^ Oh als erstens: Ich bins Mohnfrost(war zu faul mich anzumelden). Also,du bist doch wieder da,oder?^^ Ich wollte dich frage ob wir nun bald mit Fremde Pfade anfangen. Lg,deine Poppy Ideen Ja,diese Ideen finde ich schon mal gut,aber wie wär es vielleicht so: Die Mutter der beiden war aus dem Nachtclan und hat die beiden Jungen auf die Welt gebracht.Und dann könnte es ja sein dass der Vater der beiden aus dem Sturmclan war und dann Mondjunges mitgenommen hat und Flussjunges bei ihrer Mutter gelasen hat es könnte ja so passiert sein: Die Mutter der beiden hatte sich heimlich mit Nachtstern getroffen und dieser sagte ihr dass er gerne ein Junge in seinem Clan haben würde.Die Mutter sagte dann vielleicht dass er wenn er will Mondjunges in seinem Clan haben kann.Und in einer Nacht hatte die Mutter der beiden Mondjunges zu Nachtstern gebracht und dann wieder ins Lager zurückgegangen.Und dann behauptet dass ein Fuchs oder ein Dachs ihr Junges gestohlen hätte.Und der Vater der beiden könnte ja Nachtstern sein,der Anführer des Sturmclans. Also,das ist meine Idee,wie findest du sie? ;) Lg 05:24, 3. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Hy^^ Hallo Ash^^ Ich bräuchte Bilder.Unzwar für diese Charaktere(du wirst sie bei meiner Kategorie: Mohnfrost finden): Azurschweif,Abendstern,Apfelschnee,Ampferschweif und Adlerkralle.Ich möchte das die Vorlagen eine coole Vorlage ist so wie bei diesen Charakteren: Bärenmond,Beerenfrost,Abendpelz.Also halt so eine coole Vorlage^^ Lg,deine 06:17, 3. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Aufstieg des Tigers Ich werde zumindest bei einigen Katzen wie Moorkralle Schlammkralle schreiben, da er im englischen ja Mudclaw heißt. Und ich fände es gut, wenn Tigerstern nach und nach die anderen Clans umstrukturiert. Also das Feuerstern gar nicht Graustreif ernennen kann sondern Tigerstern einfach entscheidet und Dunkelstreif als neuen Stellvertreter nimmt. [[Benutzer:Kojotenpfote|''Pfote]] There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:03, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ich finde die erste Idee was die Kapitel betrifft am besten und der Prolog steht, du kannst mit Brombeerpfote ruhig posten. Tigerstern hat schon Dunkelstreif als sein neuer Mentor bestimmt. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:03, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Ich lass mich überraschen ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:03, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hey ich wollte mal Fragen wie es dir so geht. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:03, 5. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Mir gefällt alles! Mir gefällt einfach alles! Die Namen,die Idee,einfach alles! Es gibt da gar nichts zu ändern.Ich danke dir,du machst unsere Story super! Liebe grüße,deine 07:06, 22. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Gut Gut. Dann werde ich Mohnfrost zu Mohnfell umbenennen.Sie wird eine schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit schwarzen Ohren und blauen Augen sein. Lg,deine 06:01, 23. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Ideen Ich habe keine Ideen mehr für Fremde pfade^^ Ich finde dass die ganzen Ideen super sind ;) Lg,deine 07:01, 25. Aug. 2016 (UTC)